


AM Hunger Pains

by jiapryor



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Brian and Dom live together, Drabble, Future Fic, Horny Brian, Horny Brian O'Conner, Horny Dom, Horny Dominic Toretto, M/M, Male Slash, Near porn, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiapryor/pseuds/jiapryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning, and Dom is hungry for something more filling than food.<br/>Maybe Brian can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AM Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fast and Furious smut drabble. Eh.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate it.  
> \- JP

Dom hungrily assessed Brian as the younger man padded into the kitchen. Black boxer briefs sat low on Brian's hips, revealing a v-line. Inside his loose sweat pants, Dom's dick stirred while he continued to soak in Brian's heat-inducing appearance. His hair was tousled from sleeping; the blonde locks curled at the nape of his neck.

Dom licked his lips in appreciation.

Brian was still unaware of Dom's predatory gaze. His lithe frame was crouched down, searching for something inside of the cupboards.

Dom approached Brian from behind, grinding his now fully-erected cock against the middle of Brian's back. The blonde's shoulders tensed before he abruptly stood up.

“You sure you want to do this _now_?” Brian murmured as his calloused fingers traced circles around Dom's perky pectorals. Brian leaned in closer, and his tongue trailed down Dom's pinna. “Right here, Dom?” Brian moved his hand to rest on Dominic's ass. His long fingers tapped along Dom's left cheek, drumming in a relaxing rhythm.

Dom moaned shamelessly.

He fully palmed Brian's crotch, gently squeezing. Brian uttered a filthy moan in response. Dom craned his upper torso down, so his mouth was aligned with Brian's chest. He drank in the sight of plump, pink nipples and areolae a shade darker. Dom sucked on Brian's hardened nipples, eliciting a halfhearted attempt on Brian's part to formulate a coherent sentence. He noticed how his own lips and tongue fit against Brian's body almost as if they were predestined to be together.

Aimlessly, he put away the thought to ask Brian how he might feel about a nipple piercing.

The only response (if Dom could consider it that) he received was a noise from the back of Brian's throat that resembled him being choked. Another surge of lust swept throughout Dom, making the tip of his cock thrum with the promise of penetrating Brian soon.


End file.
